Lose Urself
by Vickeytoria
Summary: Mello wants to dance with Matt. I was given this by some retarded plot bunny or something so its not very good but uh...yeah! yaoi MelloxMatt along with implied LxBB so if you don't like don't read. Its kinda OCC and its rated for Mello's mouth.


A red-headed boy stood up against the wall at the back of the club his friends had dragged him to feeling a little anxious. Earlier, Linda had been hanging all over him, but he had told her that there was a guy selling crack and that he needed her to find the guy for him. He had said his name was Tony and had given her a brief description of Chuck Norris. She was, most likely, one of the stupidest people ever. He was about as sure about how she got into Wammy's House as he was on why he still hung out with her. He suspected it had something to do with Roger's alleged criminal record. The only person he knew to be stupider than Linda was the girl she had introduced him to: Myra…no that wasn't it. M…Marisa?...No…Millie...MISA! Her name was Misa Amane; she was a --he had to admit-- rather cute Japanese girl, but she was as ditsy as a bird. He was pretty sure that she could be tricked into being used by a serial killer with a god complex, though he wasn't sure why anyone would want to use her because she was so stupid, but he was sure someone could. Matt didn't understand how someone so dumb could make it through life and he probably never would know. He lit up a cigarette and began considering leaving when he saw someone walking over to him.

The boy had long yellow-ish/orange-ish hair and wore all leather. Matt thought he recognized the boy but wasn't sure where from. He then realized that this boy was Mello: the antisocial bad boy who was number two at the orphanage. Matt had always admired the boy, but had never admitted it because doing that would be social suicide; however much he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't ready for that. Mello made his way over to Matt.

"Hey!" he said.

"Err…hello?" Matt replied uncertainly.

"Do you know anything about your girlfriend asking for a Tony and describing Chuck Norris?"

"First off, she isn't my girlfriend, and as for your question…no comment." Matt said chuckling and Mello smirked; Matt lit up another cigarette.

"Sounds 'bout right. Those things will kill you." Mello commented, pulling out a chocolate bar. Matt was about to begin listing the things that would most likely kill him before the nicotine succeeded, but he was interrupted.

"Excuse me do you need something?" Tanner asked, stumbling over to where they were, with Samantha. Both seemed a bit drunk.

"Yeah! Get away from him freak!" Samantha yelled, stealing the chocolate from him.

"You'll want to give me that back now," Mello said very calmly.

"No, I don't think I will!" Samantha yelled again.

"Calm down, Sam," Matt said.

"You're defending this freak?"

"No…uhhh…it's just that…well uhhh…you're giving me a headache!" Mello looked hurt for a brief second, but only for a moment and only Matt saw it.

"Wittle Mattie has a headache, boohoo!" said Tanner.

"Give me my fucking chocolate please," Mello asked, no, demanded.

"No."

"Are you stupid? Is there something wrong with your brain? Or do you just lack one?" Mello asked.

"No, you're the freak!"

"Well then, you'll know that you should give me back my fucking chocolate because taking what isn't yours without permission is stealing and stealing is against the fucking law. As is underage drinking, which you seem to have done a great deal of this evening. So if you will hand me back my fucking chocolate now before you cause me to do something that you will damn sure regret making me do."

"What a freak!"

That's when Mello picked up the girl and carried her outside. There was a scream and a few crashes; Tanner ran out and then there were a few more crashes and some yelling, then Mello came back in snapping his chocolate.

"Dare I ask?" inquired Matt.

"Nothing illegal was done in the process of getting my chocolate," said Mello in-between bits of chocolate.

"I'm really sorry about…ya know…"

Mello just laughed. "S'okay I didn't really expect any differently." Matt was hurt by this comment but shook it off. Matt lit up another cigarette.

"So…"

"So…"

"Did you want something?"

"Oh, yeah…wanna dance?"

Matt's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"The question is pretty fucking simple do you want to dance? The DJ just started playing Underground hits from…what's their name? Lose your friends and fucking dance with me."

"I…I…can't."

"Why?"

"I…uhh…I don't know."

"Look it's rather obvious you're gay, and to tell the truth I've never been attracted to a guy that's quite like you."

"That's quite like…"

"I don't know. Hold on." Then Mello ran over to this guy that looked like L, except for the fact that he seemed to have something red like paint or…blood…Matt tried not to think about that. They were talking and Mello high-fived the dude and punched him in the arm, then he motioned to L and smiled. After another high five Mello came back.

"You stand there with your short red hair lookin' so damn fresh. You've got the 'coolest' friends they're up to date with the latest fucking trends," he said.

"Wait whaa…what?" Matt said.

"Independent in your own damn world," he said flicking Matt's goggles. "Rock the light man, Rock the life man!" Matt realized Mello had begun to pull him out on the floor. "Don't this kind of music make you want to move at all?" Mello asked then Matt realized that he WAS beginning to dance.

"Why me?" Matt asked.

"I'm not sure but I do know when I was walking over to where you were all I could think was 'Don't you walk away from me cause I got to get you next to me'."

Matt smirked. "If you've got game man step to me," he yelled over the music.

"Al-fucking-right!" the leather-clad boy said.

"Dance next to me!"

"Dance next to me!"

Both boys looked at each other. "Lose yourself with me!" they both whispered.

So the boys danced and danced even after those underground hits from 'what's their name?' were over. Soon after, Matt found the courage to stand up to his loser friends and had many adventures with Mello from then on.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo....What do ya think? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Ewww you can't believe that you wasted your time reading this? It might turn into a series of songfic one shots...maybe....so uh yeah! Reviews are nice! I will give you a free plot bunny and muse along with your very own Death Note or Cake what a deal right? Right! So yea! Woo-hoo!


End file.
